


Nesting

by Ælfflæd (MurderRose)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Jeongharem, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Nesting, Omega Yoon Jeonghan, just like softness, preheat, very soft, very soft folks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:13:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22197637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurderRose/pseuds/%C3%86lffl%C3%A6d
Summary: Jeonghan starts nesting. Adorableness ensues.
Relationships: OT13, Yoon Jeonghan/Everyone
Comments: 46
Kudos: 395





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So ... Don't judge me.
> 
> As per usual, this reflects nothing of the lives and opinions and personalities of the real life individuals that make up SEVENTEEN. I own nothing but my words & ideas.
> 
> There may be a second chapter...I have it mostly written...but I'll mark it finished for now because I'm pretty sure this can stand alone.
> 
> It probably fits in with two or three verses that I have on the go in my Google docs but here it is alone. Enjoy!!!

Jeonghan woke up feeling out of his skin, too hot and not warm enough, adrift and lonely. He padded out of his room into the kitchen, ignoring all the other members, and made tea, cradling it to himself and breathing in the steam.

“Hyung?” Wonwoo asked worriedly and Jeonghan turned to him, shoulders set in a tight line.

“Slept weird” he responded quietly. Wonwoo nodded, and Jeonghan left the kitchen, heading back to his room. 

The room was all of a sudden too bare. He shook his head, a soft snarl bubbling in his throat. Settling his tea down on the bedside table, he opened his closet and grabbed the fluffy winter throws, throwing them on his bed. Then he went to the hall closet and picked the two thickest woollen blankets, a purple one and a stripy grey one, and wrestled them back into his room.

He rearranged his bedding, so that the pillows were all plumped at the top, circled by the many layers of blankets, but he couldn’t get in and snuggle with his tea yet. Something was off.

He stepped out into the corridor silently. Listening to the hum of conversation, he placed everyone in the kitchen, and convinced that nobody was in their bedrooms, he padded down the hall, shame licking down his spine. 

Peeking into Mingyu and Jihoon's room, he whipped the pillow slips off their pillows and tucked them close to himself, slipping back out of the room and into his, tucking them into the tangle of blankets on his bed. 

Slinking out again, he went into Joshua’s room. He had the biggest silkiest blanket, and Jeonghan wrapped it around himself happily, humming quietly, before going quickly into Seokmin's room and grabbing his pillow case. 

Rushing back to his room he tucked the pillow slip into the blankets and draped the silky thing over everything. It still wasn’t right. 

In Seungcheol and Wonwoo’s room, he grabbed the leader’s hoodie and Wonwoo’s scarf, hightailing it back to his own room.

Venturing out again, this time to Jun, Seungkwan and Chan's room, he froze in the doorway. Jun was on his bed reading and he looked up when Jeonghan came in.

“Hey hyung”

Jeonghan blinked at him, hands stuttering out in front of him before he balled them up and hugged them against himself.

“Take whatever you need hyung” Jun said softly, looking at the elder gently. Jeonghan blushed, a whine high in his throat. Jun deliberately looked down at his book, and Jeonghan raced round the room, grabbing Seungkwan’s bright pink jumper and Chan's pillowcase, and then fretted in front of Jun, before he spied the cardigan that Jun had on the day before on the foot of his bed and hooking it on his finger, fled the room in embarrassment.

Tucking everything onto his bed he peeked out again. Slowly he tiptoed into Vernon and Soonyoung's room, he snatched the first things he saw, pyjama tops, bundling them close to himself, before venturing into Minghao’s room. He craned his neck trying to find that blue flowy coat cardigan thing he’d had on yesterday and ended up shuffling through his wardrobe, rejoicing when he found it. He held it close to his nose and hummed gleefully, before realising where he was and disappearing back to his room.

Finally satisfied, Jeonghan climbed into the bed, and cradled his no longer steaming cup of tea close. Humming happily as he was surrounded by the familiar scent of his group.

Meanwhile in the kitchen, the rest of Seventeen were giggling softly. 

“I love how hyung thinks we never know” Chan leaned against Joshua, trying to be quiet.

“Honestly, I doubt he realised he’s in preheat” Joshua murmured, and at that moment, Jun walked in, smirking, but fond.

“I’ve never seen someone so startled”

“You got to watch the thievery?” Seungcheol asked amused, and Jun nodded.

“I was on my bed, poor hyung.”

“Everytime hyung scuttled past the door, he was purring, he definitely didn't realise that” Jihoon commented, Jeonghan didn’t purr in public, very rarely in private, but always when he stole clothes for his nest.

“Will you ring the managers and clear our schedule for the week?” Soonyoung asked Seungcheol, and he nodded, thankful that the group was at a position where Jeonghan could have heats without having to power through them on scent blockers and in pain, in front of crowds. 

“Hao? Do you want to go see if he wants hot tea? He spent ages picking something from your room.” Mingyu asked, getting up to put the kettle on as Minghao nodded.

Jeonghan’s heats varied from only wanting one person for cuddles, to wanting everyone for everything, and no matter what his heat ended up being like, since they were able, they all took the time off to stay in the house, just in case. One time, Jun and Minghao had been on promotions in China, and Jeonghan had cried for three hours, before they were able to get them on video call, and even then he’d been miserable for the entire week. Miserable and embarrassed.

Collecting the tea off Mingyu, Minghao padded softly down to the omega’s bedroom. He knocked on the door, and when Jeonghan responded, he slipped inside.

“Tea, hyung?” he asked, looking at the omega nestled in all the blankets and clothes. He looked adorable.

Jeonghan nodded and Minghao set it down, moving the empty cup to the window sill. He looked at the older member, and hummed quietly. To ask now or wait… Jeonghan looked at him, waiting patiently, and purring quietly.

Then Minghao caught sight of his cardigan wrapped around Jeonghan’s shoulders. Now.

“Can I enter your nest, omega?” he asked the rote words quietly and joy sprung on Jeonghan’s face as he reached out a hand.

“Please”

Minghao climbed carefully into the nest, trying not to disturb anything, and curled protectively around the omega once he reached the centre. He was so glad that they’d invested in a massive heat bed for Jeonghan’s room. When they were younger, they usually had to try and get Jeonghan to move his nest to the living room for space, which always involved tears.

Jeonghan craned his neck to see Minghao’s face, and then turned over to look at him expectantly. Minghao huffed a laugh and brought his hands up to scent the omega. He stroked his face and then his neck, cupping a hand over his scent gland, and rubbing his shoulders. He leaned down as Jeonghan leaned up, and kissed him gently. He snaked a hand up this top, fanning it across his back, and feathering it down the length of his spine.  
When Jeonghan was satisfied at the scenting he tugged and pushed at Minghao until he was curled on the younger member’s lap, nose tucked into his scent gland, and blankets tight around his shoulders, his purring louder now, rumbling against Minghao.

Back in the kitchen, once Minghao hadn’t returned, they migrated to the sitting room, curled up against each other happily. Seungcheol had rung the managers, only to discover that they had already booked the week off.

“Jeonghan’s heats are very regular.” was what the manager had said, before checking that they didn’t need anything other than the usual grocery run.

After an hour of curling on Minghao, Jeonghan’s heat had hit, and he whimpered, dizzy with it, and startled by the slick.

Minghao sucked in a breath, and then petted Jeonghan’s sides gently. “What can I do?”

Jeonghan tucked tighter into the alpha, embarrassed as he always was at the beginning of his heats, before whispering into his ear that he just wanted him inside.

Minghao cupped a hand against Jeonghan’s neck, “Can I move or do you just…”

Jeonghan curled tighter against him, “Can you just...?”

Minghao grinned, and unzipped his jeans, as Jeonghan squirmed, and eventually, he slipped into him and Jeonghan squeaked before sighing happily, scent flaring and he settled against him and purred quietly.

At some stage, one of them had turned on a playlist, and Minghao cradled Jeonghan close, well used to not moving when Jeonghan was in this needy, sleepy, clingy early heat stage.

In the sitting room, the others tensed as the slick smell seeped into the room, followed by the particular squeak that they all associated with his heats. Joshua came over to settle on Seungcheol’s lap, nipping playfully at his lips, before kissing him softly. The two eldest more responsive to the slick scent than the others. Not that the margin of difference was big mind you.

Back in the bedroom, Jeonghan had fallen asleep, heat instincts at bay with the feeling of fullness, and surrounded by the smell of Minghao, he was cosy and safe.


	2. The Curious Case of a Scarf in the Nest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something goes wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My sincere apologies?  
> Enjoy!! I hope all of you are nesting and staying tucked in your little nests.  
> Stay safe!  
> Rose x

Mingyu peered in the door, not stepping into the room, but just looking and Minghao looked up from petting Jeonghan's hair.

“Hey” Mingyu said softly, “Is he asleep?” 

Minghao nodded, smiling. “Did they clear the schedule?”

“Yeah, it was already cleared. Need anything?”

“No, I think we’re good, you okay?”

But then Jeonghan stirred and turned his head, “Gyu?” 

Mingyu stepped into the room, closing the door behind him. “I'm here hyung”. He walked over to the nest and Jeonghan’s eye peeked out at him, what was visible from under the blankets and the way he was curled on Minghao, who was still petting his hair absently.

“Can I enter the nest hyung?”

“Please” Jeonghan mumbled swaying towards him slightly. 

Mingyu climbed in carefully, trying not to knock anything over. He'd learnt his lesson the last time when Jeonghan had growled at him and refused to let him help him for the rest of his heat.

Settling in beside Minghao, he kissed Jeonghan hello and then turned to catch Minghao in a similar kiss. Their combined scents bloomed a little and Jeonghan hummed happily, his nest was smelling more and more perfect.

Sleepily, Jeonghan swiped at him, ordering him to “Scent me” and Mingyu leaned in happily. Anyone who thought omegas got more … complacent in heat had clearly never met this hyung. Mingyu brought their throats together, quick affection, and the scent glands on either side of Jeonghan’s neck were suddenly wet with scent; his, Minghao’s and Mingyu’s.

Jeonghan shifted, making Minghao hiss, and Mingyu laugh at them incredulously.

“Hyung!”

Jeonghan blushed, “feel safe and warm and full” and the two alphas cooed at him.

Sometimes, this was enough for his heats. To be cuddled, coddled, and filled. Sometimes it wasn't. Each heat was different.

Mingyu chatted to him about everything and anything, 97 line drama that Minghao added bits to as he thought of them.

Jeonghan purred the whole time and hummed in response, drifting further and further into a heat headspace.

Back in the sitting room, Seokmin kept whining at the fact that Mingyu and Minghao were allowed in and eventually Jihoon looked up from his computer sighing, “Go ask then or wait like the rest of us.”

Seokmin got up and ventured out into the hallway, hearing the hum of voices from Jeonghan's room.

He knocked softly in the door and then opened it. Jeonghan was fussing between them, and Minghao was trying not to react while Mingyu soothed the two of them with words and kisses on their necks.

Seokmin caught Jeonghan's eye and the omega nodded at him, “Come in”.

He closed the door behind him, and hurried over to the bed, peppering kisses on Jeonghan's face, “Hyung! I missed you”, and Jeonghan turned his head to catch him in a kiss, before whining and moving so that Minghao slipped out of him.

“Oh it's ok it's ok, will I go get you something to eat?” Minghao asked, planning on visiting the bathroom on his way. 

Jeonghan nodded, and Minghao slipped out of the nest, letting Seokmin in where he was, and left the room quickly.

He passed the sitting room, and Jun stepped out to follow him, pushing him against the wall and sinking down onto his knees in front of him.

“Hao please can I?” He looked up at him, eyes wide and Minghao and nodded rapidly.

“I was just going to do it myself-” his breath hitched as Jun swallowed him down, curling hands around his waist, “thanks hyung.” He met Jun’s eyes and put his hands over his. 

A few moments later, Jun stood up and pulled Minghao in for a filthy kiss before pulling back and asked playfully, “Were you on an errand?”

Minghao headed into the kitchen, and Jun sauntered back into the sitting room, curling up beside Joshua and Seungcheol, happy. Joshua laughed at him, but kissed him anyway and the others rolled their eyes.

Back in Jeonghan’s room, he curled tightly into the two others and whimpered, scent strong, as they tried to calm him, murmuring and flaring their own scents, and Seokmin pulled back to look Jeonghan in the eyes.

“What’s wrong hyung?”

“Uncomfortable. Did someone call the managers? What about our schedules? Doesn’t Chan have a schedule tomorrow? Has Seungkwan come home yet? What are we doing for dinner?” Jeonghan spewed out questions and Seokmin had to interrupt him.

“Hyung hyung one at a time! The schedules are sorted, nobody has to go anywhere until this is over, the managers already moved everything. Seungkwan is on his way home, he should get in in about half an hour.” Seokmin tried to soothe, answering quickly and pushing out comforting pheromones.

“We’ll probably order in for dinner, hyung, if that’s ok? Otherwise I’m sure we’ve enough for something simple.” Mingyu added, rubbing at Jeonghan’s lower back in an attempt to ease the ache that he usually got there.

“Do you want us out so you can fix your nest hyung? Is that what’s making you uncomfortable?” Seokmin asked, when their answers didn’t seem to have made much difference, and Jeonghan smelt more and more agitated.

Jeonghan nodded, scent souring and Mingyu and Seokmin were quick to untangle themselves and clamber out. Jeonghan wouldn’t look at them and they stared at each other worriedly.

“Hyung?” Mingyu asked tentatively, “Do you want us to stay or leave the room?”

Jeonghan mumbled something and then when Mingyu hummed questioningly, turned to face them. “Out.” 

Sending soothing pheromones towards Jeonghan, they stepped out quickly, closing the door gently behind them. They went into the living room to everyone’s surprise. 

“Is everything ok?” Joshua asked, sitting up on Seungcheol’s lap and looking at the two of them in alarm, it was highly unusual for Jeonghan to want people to leave his nest once they’d entered it.

"If he doesn't want you I guess he doesn't want food then?" Minghao asked, plate in hand and Mingyu shrugged.  
  


In his room, Jeonghan started to rearrange everything, nothing was right, everything was wrong It didn’t smell right, it didn’t feel right, it wasn’t right. 

He threw everything off the bed, knocking over his tea, and then pushed everything into a big pile by the door. He stood in the middle of his room, pacing between the pile and the empty bed and back again. Something was wrong.

  
  


The members all fell silent at the high pitched whine coming from Jeonghan’s room. 

“Is that...?” Chan asked softly and Jun nodded, looking towards the hall. 

“What did he say Mingyu-ya?”

“He got really agitated and then said  _ out _ . I don’t think we did anything wrong?”

“Probably not, maybe it was your scents? He might respond better to a beta scent, I’ll see if I can help” Jun stood up slowly, “You all stay here unless I call for you ok? If it’s a scent issue lots of people will make it worse right?” He waited until there was some sort of acknowledgement and when Seungcheol, Joshua and Jihoon nodded at him, he knew he could trust them to keep control over the others, and left to see if he could help Jeonghan.

Jun knocked gently on the door and Jeonghan’s whine cut off sharply and Jun could hear rustling and then the whine started up again. 

“Jeonghannie? Is everything alright, love?”

The door opened a tiny bit and Jeonghan pulled Jun in by the wrist. “Nothing is right, it’s all wrong, it’s not” Jun’s eyes blew wide at the scent of distress, and tugged Jeonghan close to just hug him for a moment. 

“Hey, hey, it’s ok, it’s going to be alright, just take a second” Jun hummed and swayed a little, trying to calm the omega down.

After Jeonghan relaxed a little bit and the whine petered out, Jun asked, “What’s wrong with your nest love?”

“Smells wrong, something shouldn’t be there” Jeonghan muttered, eyes darting between the bed and the pile and back again.

Jun hummed and held him a little tighter, “Ok, ok. Let’s take everything out and make a new nest? Would that be okay?”

“Will you help? It’s going to take ages, and I’m already in heat Junnie, I,-” Jeonghan choked up and pressed his face against Jun’s shoulder.

“Of course I’ll help, love. Of course I will. And we’ll do what we can when you’re up for it alright? Whatever you need,” Jun cooed, a calming and steady presence in the storm of Jeonghan’s heat-twisted brain.

Working together, they tossed everything out of the room, stripped the bed and threw out the sheets too. Once the room was bare of everything that had been used in Jeonghan’s nest, they stopped.

“Do you feel any better now?” Jun asked and Jeonghan, arms wrapped around his chest, nodded. 

“Need to build it now”

“Of course. Let me just ask someone to get rid of those things and we’ll start from the beginning.” Jun was already sending a text, and then he opened his arms to Jeonghan, who shuffled over and pushed him back onto the bed, straddling his lap and nosing at his throat impatiently.

“Hey, hey,” Jun laughed, steadying Jeonghan with an arm around his waist and tilting his head to expose his neck more, “what do you need?”

“Just your scent, I think it’s gonna be a light one, just scent driven and nesting I think” Jeonghan said, nuzzling into Jun’s scent gland.

“That’s good right?”

“Yeah, I prefer these to be honest”

“Well then we better build you the perfect nest. Let me know when you’re good to move,” Jun said, shifting a little and humming softly.

  
  


“I want all the members’ pillows for plumpage” Jeonghan started when he pulled back from Jun’s neck. Jun opened their group chat and started typing. “And I want Jihoon-ah and Channie’s winter blankets. And one of Wonwoo’s fluffy cats.” 

“Anything else?”

“Not for plumpage. Can I have those first?” Jeonghan said, a hint of distress seeping back into his scent at the thought that he wouldn’t get them.

“Of course, listen, they’re already moving,” Jun said, soothing that fear immediately.

Once all the plumpage had been collected, Jeonghan pulled out clean sheets for his bed and tossed them at Jun who put them on quickly. Then Jeonghan spent about twenty minutes situating the pillows and blankets securely on the bed, forming a small fortress of fluff.

For the softer scented items, Jeonghan ventured back out of his nest, tugging Jun behind him, and stood in the doorway of the living room. The room was quiet and Jun rubbed Jeonghan’s back encouragingly. “Ask, love.”

“I’d like your clothes please.” 

Jun hid his smirk in Jeonghan’s hair and the others didn’t quite know what to do. They looked at each other, but clearly that was taking too long. 

“Strip, hand them over, and then go get dressed again,” Jeonghan demanded, hand out, and they automatically followed orders. Handing them over one by one as they left to get redressed. 

Seungkwan moaned on his way out about how ‘but that outfit was so cosy, hyung’ and Jeonghan reached out and swatted him on the backside.

“My heat, my rules”

At this stage, Jun was in fits of giggles. {The author is in fits of giggles.} And Jeonghan turned to him, completely serious, “You too Junnie, hand them over and go get changed.”

Once Jeonghan had all twelve sets of clothing, he gathered them up and headed to his room, well, tried. Several socks escaped on his way back to his room. Dumping them on his bed, he went back to gather the lost patriots. Once he had everything, he stepped into his room, closing the door behind him, and started tucking everything into the nest. Under cushions, tying trousers together and wrapping them around the exterior. Cardigans and scarves went in the middle and underwear was tucked throughout. When he was just about finished, he stepped back and turned to his own closet, hunting at the back for nesting materials that he never used, pulling them out, scenting them liberally and placing them in the nest.

When he was finally satisfied, he crept back to the living room and peeked inside. Most people were back inside and Jeonghan nodded to himself. 

“Nest with me?” he called to the room and everyone’s heads shot up.

“All of us?”

“Yes” Jeonghan said, and then hid a yawn with his hand, “Come on, I want a nap”

All the members were gathered and snuggled into the nest that Jeonghan had built. Taking care to praise it and complement him as they climbed in.

After scenting several members, Jeonghan fell asleep, and the others followed. They’d scent more later, but right now, right now it was time to snooze.

  
It turned out that Wonwoo’s scarf wasn’t actually Wonwoo’s. He’d borrowed it off a friend, and that’s what Jeonghan was smelling. Non-pack scents in  _ his _ nest. That one tiny piece of material caused the whole nest to be tossed out and rebuilt. What a pesky scarf.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Let me know what you thought in the comments below!
> 
> Rose x
> 
> [Come talk to me on Twitter](https://twitter.com/RoseEnDiamant)


End file.
